


Behind the Scenes of Mogeko Castle

by Luxray4257



Category: Mogeko, Mogeko Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxray4257/pseuds/Luxray4257
Summary: Where was Tomoe in the events of Mogeko Castle?





	Behind the Scenes of Mogeko Castle

“Ding dong! Doors closing!”  
“Hey what-wait wait wait!”

She dashed towards the doors. If she could get closer... a little closer! Just a few more steps-

Her face slammed into the closed doors before she fell off the side of the train and collapsed on the pavement, a shiny red mark forming across her forehead. 

The still spotless train was completely nonchalant to her pain and moved off from the station.

Well, wasn’t this just fantastic. She just missed the midnight train. And she was all alone, while Nataka and Imika safely seated inside, on their way back to the school campus.

Tomoe sat up and whined, rubbing her forehead. Of course she had to help that old lady to her house and make her late-

She slapped herself for thinking such a thing as she walked out of the station. There was no shame in helping an old lady back to her own house. In fact, she should be happy! She did a good thing, after all. Even if it did make her miss the train...

She took a deep breath before trying to take stock of what she had on her. Alright, so she had her wallet, with a little under five hundred yen in it and her identification card, plus a pen and an almost dead phone.

Right, so she was doomed. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose before sliding her hand down her face as she groaned and walked down the pavement, looking around in the dim orange lighting from the streetlights for anything to save her.

Alright, so she was all alone. That was fine, her school wasn’t too far, she could just walk back. Just a bit over thirty kilometres to walk. It was the weekend, she would make it back in time for school somehow. People ran forty kilometre marathons within a day after all, why not her as well? Maybe cycle, if she was lucky and managed to find a bike. There was a bicycle parking thingie that was up ahead, she remembered, and to her credit, she perked up as she saw one of the rental bikes.

Now, if only she could cycle.

...Technically, cycling on the stationary bike still counted as cycling, right? She hadn’t had much practice, what with the other two not liking cycling so much, but it couldn’t be that different. She bit down on her lip as she walked towards it with that thought in mind.

Quickly scanning the code on the bike, she soon sat on the seat and hesitantly pressed onto one of the pedals. Surely cycling wouldn’t be too difficult or different, right? 

How wrong she was. 

It was the most tiring thing there was in this whole world. By attempt thirty two, there were a couple of scrape wounds on her knees and arms. She sighed, wondering if she should just walk back as she climbed back up the damn bike for attempt thirty three.

“You still dunno how to cycle, huh?”

She screeched and jumped, falling down from the bike and crashing onto the floor. She quickly whipped out the pen she had with her and held it out towards the darkness before her eyes focused and she shakily pointed at the silhouette that was moving closer to her. “I warn you!” She cried out, tears forming at her eyes in fear, “I’m armed, and I-I’m not afraid to use this!”

The silhouette paused to look at the pen before scoffing and snorting. “A pen? You’re not gonna get a lotta hits in.” Then the stranger walked into the light, and she calmed a bit once she saw that it was just another girl about her age. She slowly lowered the pen, still staring warily at her.

Instead, she held out her hand, and she took it before helping herself up when the girl pointed at her phone. “Do you have the time? Gotta meet Kurotsun and Hanten in the castle in a bit! Don’t wanna be late!”

Castle? What castle was there here? Perhaps she meant a museum. Were the museums even open at this hour? Seeing that she wasn’t going to get hurt, she switched on her phone and passed it to her to see. “It’s a quarter to one...”

“Huh, I’m still early!” She grinned at her, passing back her phone to her. “So, what are ya doin’ out so late?”

“Eh?” Tomoe’s face scrunched up, before she scratched her neck sheepishly as she nervously laughed. “Ah...I missed the midnight train... so I’m trying to go back to my dorm myself.”

The stranger raised her brow, seemingly scrutinising her. “Isn’t that...a little far away for ya?”

Shrugging, she picked up the bike, returning it back to the state as she had found it. “Yeah... but I got no cash, plus the train’s gone, so the only solution is just for me to walk forward.”

“Huh...that’s a bit of a hassle...” Met tapped her chin, before snapping her fingers and giving her a finger gun, as if she had come up with some idea. “You know what? I’ll give you a ride back.” Met patted the seat of the motorcycle that had been parked next to the dumb bike, and Tomoe stared at her incredulously. 

She couldn’t possibly be much older than her, so how on earth... She decided not to question it. Clearly, today was the day that all logic was to be thrown out of the window. Nothing made sense to her these days. Not Nataka and whatever the hell was happening when she got drunk. Not whatever she felt was following behind her on nights when she was alone. Certainly not Imika who claimed that her hair was natural, as if red...actually, come to think of it, that was perhaps the most normal thing so far recently. This wouldn’t be very far off. “Well, thanks...Er, Miss...?”

She waved her off, her smile going towards her cheeks. “Eh, we’re bout the same age! No need ta be so formal! I’m Met!”

Met? She stared at her, before nodding slowly. Who was she to judge? So she smiled, putting out her hand for her to shake it. “I’m Yahata Tomoe! Nice to meet ya!”

Instead of shaking it, Met gave her a high five before pulling her towards the bike. “Ah, alright, Yo-Tomoe!” Then, as if she had remembered something, quickly sat on her bike. “Safety first! Humans are so fragile, so... there!” Met suddenly produced another helmet out of nowhere and passed it to her. It was rather fast, and Tomoe tapped the helmet skeptically before accepting that it was real. That was one cool trick to have, she thought to herself. 

Her sense of humour unnerved her a bit though, but she decided that perhaps it would be in her best interest to keep that to herself. She shifted nervously in the seat, wondering if she was supposed to hold onto something. It would be really bad news for her to fall off. “Uh...is there any...seatbelts on this?”

“Seatbelts?” She shook her head, holding out her hand towards her. “Nope, we don’t do that here. Just hug me if you’re worried!”

She stared at her, blinking for a few times as if that would help correct what she had heard. “...Hug you?”

“Yeah! Just wrap your arms around me!”

She glanced down at her before grimacing. The red haired girl was a tad shorter than her, and the only comfortable place that she could wrap her arms around would be...she frowned.

“But it’d be awfully close to your-oh.” She watched as Met suddenly grabbed her arms and wrapped them around herself, leaving her to bring her fingers together to avoid any accidental touches at the wrong area. “Okay then....”

She seemed indifferent to the whole event before pulling out her keys to start the bike. “So, Tomoe, since we’re strangers, why don’t we introduce ourselves? Maybe we’ll see each other more often next time.” Met suggested, grinning at her as she started up the engine. “I’ll start! I’m Met! I’m a disc jockey! What do you do? Any...sports, hobbies, jobs you do?”

“Oh, I play basketball!” She perked up at that, proud to say that a little louder as the engine came to life, and Met started to put her foot on the pedals. “It’s lotta fun, playing in a team.”

Met turned to face her, looking at her in surprise. “Woah! That’s cool!” Then surprise turned to confusion. “But aren’t you a little... too short?” She patted her head before raising her hand a little higher. “Aren’t people who play basketball usually really tall?”

She shrugged, smiling smugly as she corrected the misconception. “Well, cause I’m a lot shorter than lots of my teammates, the opposing team usually underestimates me. But, because I’m also a lot faster than my teammates, so I can easily weave in through the attackers and score cause they can’t catch me. Us asians...we’re not as tall as other people, so we gotta leverage on what we don’t have to make do and aim high.” She grinned at that, proud of herself for that accomplishment.

“Hmm...” Met seemed to scrutinise her for a bit before snapping her fingers. “Actually, you know what, I bet you’d also make a pretty great ghost on top of being a basketball player!”

The colour from Tomoe’s face immediately drained out at that as she slowly nodded, her smile still frozen on it. That was just a joke, right? It was almost the seventh lunar month, surely she was just making a joke about that? Where did that talk on ghosts come from? “Is-Is that so...”

Met nodded enthusiastically in return as she swerved to the left. “Yeah! You can run fast, and you probably can drop kick on someone’s head with those basketball skills, man! It would make you a great killer!”

Killer... despite herself, she laughed a bit. It would be rude of her not to at least appreciate the...kind stranger’s...humour. “Ah, probably not, not too good with the-with the hurting bit.” She brushed off the sort of compliment, before smiling a bit wistfully at a memory. “Ya know, I think you’d have been really good friends with a friend of mine if she was still here...”

“Friend? Cool, which one?” Met turned back momentarily, probably just to show that she was still listening, but only served to have Tomoe grip onto her harder for stability as the vehicle wobbled a bit.

She thought back to her past memory of them before smiling a bit. “Oh, this friend, she was in the same middle school as me, and we were roommates in our boarding school then. Liked combining my surname and name together.” She whistled as she silently counted the years they had stayed in the same room together and whistled. “That was a real long time ago.”

“Eh?” Met sat up a bit, speeding past a red light. “You sound like you have fond memories of this person.”

She shrugged and sighed, remembering the number of times she had been called Yoru-e. “Wouldn’t you if they were your best friend? All the crazy excuses I had to make, sometimes I wonder how the dean never suspected a thing. Maybe because I was on her list.”

“Oh! Cool! What sort of excuses?” She turned to the left, causing her to lean a bit to the right in fear of falling off as she tried to recall.

She snapped her fingers when it came to her. “Once, she came back really late, and she had left these ridiculously red footprints on the floor by accident because she was tired. I had to convince the dorm mistress that she was just a really enthusiastic sport leader assistant in the making since I was the student in charge.” She sighed before smiling a bit at that thought. “Took me forever to find paint with that specific colour and make a banner with it for the next sporting event.”

“Sporting event?” She said aloud. “What sorta sporting event?”

She waved the question off. “It’s sort of like a Sparta thing. So I had to make this blood red banner with the phrase ‘Our blood runs red’ and fly it on the day itself, and the teacher squinted at me like she was a bit suspicious before shrugging, basically clearing us.” Tomoe sighed in relief at that. “Lucky us.”

“Lucky you two!” Despite not being able to see her face, there was something that made Tomoe sense like she was smiling. “So, tell me, what exactly did she do that left red footprints on the floor?”

She grimaced and scratched her head, unsure if she should really say anything. For all she knew, Met could be some undercover cop that had tracked Rika’s vigilante stuff to her. But yet, something compelled her to do so, like she was safe. And even though it had been a year and a few months since she last saw her before she was cremated, holding that secret was starting to get a bit draining. “Could you...keep a secret? It’s not a really good thing, and I don’t wanna get in trouble for it.”

“Yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I?” With that rather enthusiastic signal to her, she yawned and warily decided to tell her.

“She liked playing vigilante, hurtin’ people with some pipe, so I that’s why I always had to come up with some explanation to save her from getting arrested or expelled. She was a really good friend, after all.” She admitted, wondering why she was telling this stranger so much. For some reason, perhaps also exacerbated by the fact that she wasn’t exactly speaking ill of the dead, she felt like she knew Met on a personal level somehow despite never having met her before. Maybe it was because she was tired. Who could really explain what a gut feel did? “I don’t feel so bad telling you about it cause she’s sort of...gone. At least she never actually murdered anyone. I don’t think I could handle helping her hide a body-“

Met snorted under that helmet of hers before letting it bob up and down as she nodded and whistled. “Woah, that’s real loyal. She must have been a best friend of yours or something.” Then she turned around to face her. “So... I suppose you miss her?”

She leaned against her back, feeling a bit awkward, but it was inevitable if she didn’t want to fall off. “Yeah. I miss her a bit.” She leaned closer to her, trying to get used to the arrangement. “Sometimes I wish I could see her again. Find out how’s she’s doin’ on the other side.” She confessed, wondering how that would all play out. Would they still be talking about the childish immature things in the past? Or would the years have made a gap between them? She didn’t know.

Met seemed to think for a while, with how she remained silent. Then she sat up, as if she had thought of some genius idea. “You know, if you died, you could probably meet her again as a ghost. Bet she misses you too, you know that?”

“Eh?” So the conversation had gone back to death. She could feel the beads of sweat rolling down her head at the statement before slowly shaking her head. “Ha...maybe when I’m older. I wanna just live out my life first.”

Immediately, she felt an aura of disappointment from Met that followed after that, and Tomoe wondered if she had said something wrong. Surely she wasn’t that detestable that a stranger would want her six feet underground? 

That thought was interrupted as she noticed the silhouette of her school and sat up as the motorcycle slowed down.

Met gestured to the gates, lifting her visor to show her smiling cheerfully. “Well, we’re here!Back at your school!”

She nodded, nearly getting off before noticing the locked gates and sighed. “Yeah, but the gates are closed.” She pointed at the locks that hung on the gates, her hands going to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose in disappointment. “Aww man, that means that I’m gonna be trapped outside.”

Met tapped her chin before eyeing a ramp a little to the side. Then, without hesitation, she stepped on the pedal, leaving Tomoe to hug her as the bike suddenly moved forward. “No you’re not. We’re gonna do a stunt!”

“...A what?”  
“A stunt!”

“A stunt?” She wiped the sweat of her head as Met slowly angled the bike some distance away directly at the ramp, sighing in relief. “That’s not too bad, for a second there I thought you were going to do a jump on that ramp you were staring-“ Then her mind clicked, and she stared at the straight path that they were on, the ramp some distance away. “Wait, hold up- A STUNT?!” 

The poor human girl screeched before tightly grabbing on to the girl in front of her for dear life as Met stepped on the accelerator and went full speed at the ramp while the wheels screeched from the friction, sure that they were going to crash into the fence with that low lying ramp and closed her eyes as she braced for impact. 

It never came. 

She held her eyes closed, wondering if she was dead already. Then she felt the motorcycle come to a stop, and shakily opened them, her hands white from the stress of the event, while Met looked at her happily. 

“See? What did I tell you?” She grinned as Tomoe helped herself down, legs shaking from the fright that she just had as she gave her a thumbs up in response. “Now you’re inside!” Then she looked down at the clock hanging on the wall. “Eh?! I’m almost late! Be seeing ya next time, Yoru-e!” Met waved at her, leaving only the roaring sound from her motorcycle as she raced down the road while Tomoe held on to her knees coughing from the dust, wondering what just happened.

It was only after she watched the smoke cloud disperse that she realised she had never told Met that specific nickname.

...And wait just a minute, there was a next time?!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like sure this is and will never be, but think of all the possibilities of their interactions! It’d be hilarious, though considering where Tomoe is coming from, I don’t expect her to survive whatever is coming in store for her  
> (In the event that she doesn’t die permanently or has a secret hidden side of her that none of us knew about, well, that’d be a great day for me)


End file.
